


Involuntary Foreclosure

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Indentured Servitude, M/M, Medical Kink, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This patient was clearly more cooperative, as Dr. Bryant had hoped he would be. His chart marked him as a new involuntary acquisition, which was always a wild card, but he had surrendered himself to the intake facility at his appointed time after the foreclosure procedings had gone through, and he had been compliant with all instructions since then. Any non-compliance would have been written up by the orderlies, the same way Dr. Bryant would note any trouble the patient gave him during his initial exam."Good morning, Mr..." Dr. Bryant glanced at the patient's chart again to double-check the name, then set the clipboard on the desk to extend a hand. "Alex Martin, is it? I'm Dr. Bryant."
Relationships: Facility doctor/newly indentured servant, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199
Collections: Anonymous





	Involuntary Foreclosure

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird fantasy porn, do not take it seriously, MIND THE TAGS and if your doctor tries anything like this call the FBI immediately

Dr. Bryant took note of a few encouraging signs as soon as he walked into the exam room that held his newest patient, an indent by the name of Alex Martin. His new patient was sitting upright on the exam bench, fingers twisting together in his lap, his t-shirt and jeans folded neatly on the other end of the bench. He had put on the thin paper gown and had followed the instructions to take everything else off, his bare feet curled up and crossed so they rested on his ankles, away from the cold floor. The nurses were very clear in their instructions, but some patients did insist on trying to wear their socks or underwear under the gown, or even refuse to undress entirely.

It didn't do them any good, of course, just led to a lot of fuss and the waste of perfectly good clothing when it had to be cut off after the unruly patient was restrained, but some lessons took time to learn.

Some of the other intake facility doctors thought they shouldn't give the indentured patients gowns at all, that they should be faced with the proof of their change in status as early and often as possible until they adjusted to their new reality, but Dr. Bryant thought that was a bit harsh. It was a lot to expect people to adjust to all at once. Besides, he found it valuable to get the measure of a new indent's obedience early on.

This patient was clearly more cooperative, as Dr. Bryant had hoped he would be. His chart marked him as a new involuntary acquisition, which was always a wild card, but he had surrendered himself to the intake facility at his appointed time after the foreclosure procedings had gone through, and he had been compliant with all instructions since then. Any non-compliance would have been written up by the orderlies, the same way Dr. Bryant would note any trouble the patient gave him during his initial exam. Knowing what made an indent balk and what form their resistance took would be important information for the trainers later on. 

"Good morning, Mr..." Dr. Bryant glanced at the patient's chart again to double-check the name, then set the clipboard on the desk to extend a hand. "Alex Martin, is it? I'm Dr. Bryant."

"Uh, hi." Alex ducked his head in greeting and shook Dr. Bryant's offered hand. He looked generally healthy, with thick brown hair and an endearing spray of freckles over his cheeks, but his skin was clammy with sweat. The poor boy was definitely nervous. 

"I'm here to perform your initial medical exam. It's important that everyone in our facility be healthy, and one of the ways we guarantee that is to make sure we have a complete medical history and up to date information on vaccinations, chronic conditions, things of that nature. There may be some procedures that will be new to you," Dr. Bryant said, which was a deliberate understatement, "but I'll be sure to explain what's happening every step of the way. We'll start with a basic exam."

It took a particular kind of bedside manner to perform exams for indentured patients. Dr. Bryant was quite practiced, so he knew better than to ask if Alex was ready to get started, or if he had any questions. Indents were more suited to a firm, but reassuring bedside manner, one that encouraged compliance over hesitation or questioning. Certainly Alex was happy enough to be told what to do, his nerves visibly settling as Dr. Bryant took him through the familiar motions of a patient exam, no different than a routine annual physical.

Alex Martin was twenty-four years of age, no history of smoking or chronic illness, no current trouble beyond elevated heart rate and blood pressure, which Dr. Bryant attributed to the stress of his new situation.

Alex's calm evaporated once Dr. Bryant asked, "Are you sexually active?"

"Uh, yes."

"Any sexual partners within the last five years?"

Alex's ears were turning a charming shade of red. "Yeah."

"Male, female, other?" Dr. Bryant asked, keeping his tone clinical and dispassionate, and slowly drew out a full explanation of Alex's college girlfriend and later one night stands. His sex life had dropped off sharply after graduation. Dr. Bryant had seen enough of the same story to read between the lines: working to pay back his loans had absorbed all of his spare time and energy once payments became due, and he'd managed two years of minimum payments before his interest rates had gone up again and he'd fallen into foreclosure. It was a common story. A few people were still sentenced to indentured servitude by the courts, but most indents these days were debtors who fell behind on payments and were repossessed by the lending agencies after foreclosure, then contracted out to perform higher-value work. After all, how else would the lending agencies ever recoup their investment?

It was a blessing in disguise, really. Five to ten years of personal service and Alex Martin's debts would be entirely cleared, and then he'd be free to reap the benefits of his expensive education. Some found personal service distasteful, but Dr. Bryant saw sexual release as a bodily need like any other, and there was no shame in working as a chef or a waiter, was there? The stigma against sexual service was just prudish nonsense.

It did lead to some debtors trying to run, though, when their loans went into foreclosure and repossession became a near certainty. Especially the healthy, attractive ones like Alex, who would almost certainly be contracted out to private individuals for personal service rather than to call centers or manufacturing operations. 

Dr. Bryant was glad to see Alex had had enough sense to come in on his own. Cooperative indents got the best assignments, and he was developing a soft spot for the boy as he stuttered through his answers to Dr. Bryant's carefully prying questions.

Alex had only been with women before, and had enjoyed penetrative sex and performing oral sex on his partners, but that didn't mean he wouldn't also be suited to providing personal service for male clients. He would only need to be evaluated and, if baseline compatibility was there, trained appropriately. Part of Dr. Bryant's job was to check for that baseline compatibility. 

Time to move on to the practical stage of the exam. Dr. Bryant set Alex's chart aside, his sexual history now filled with notes about what Alex had tried and enjoyed, and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "I'll need to do a prostate exam next. Just turn over where you are, that's it, hands and knees on the table."

Alex positioned himself on the exam bench nervously. He had already been through his initial visit to grooming and hygiene, so everything was squeaky clean, his pubic har neatly trimmed. Dr. Bryant used his phone to silently take a picture of his tightly clenched asshole. It would be included in Alex's portfolio to be sent to clients later on, along with other images from his training and exams. Clients often wanted a glimpse of an indent's "virginal" hole before training started, as though there was something mystical about an asshole that had never had a toy or a cock in it. More nonsense, but it was standard procedure.

Dr. Bryant took his time circling Alex's hole with gloved fingers, warming up the lube and getting Alex used to the sensation before he carefully eased one finger in. "Take a few deep breaths, Alex. Try to relax."

He did his best to comply, and a moment later Dr. Bryant was able to add the second finger, feeling carefully for any abnormalities inside Alex's flexible inner walls. "Have you experimented before with anal play at all?"

Alex didn't answer right away, the flush on his ears spreading down the back of his neck. Dr. Bryant gave him a moment, then said, gentle but stern, "It's very important you give me all the information you can, Alex."

"A little bit." Alex's hips squirmed, his rim squeezing uncertainly around Dr. Bryant's fingers. "Just in the shower."

"While you were masturbating?"

"Y- yeah." Alex's voice broke as Dr. Bryant pushed his fingers in deeper, gliding smoothly forward until his knuckles were pressed against Alex's cheek. 

"Did you use your fingers?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Just one or two." The last word came out as a whimper as Dr. Bryant began a steady pistoning motion. 

"Was the experience pleasurable?"

"Yes."

"It's very good you told me, Alex, it's important for me to know these things. Is this stimulation pleasurable?"

"I don't know? It's, um. I'm a little too tense to tell."

His thigh muscles were certainly showing the strain, flexing every time Dr. Bryant drove forward and releasing when he pulled back, as though Alex's body was newly surprised by every trust. It was charming enough that Dr. Bryant kept at it longer than he needed to, letting Alex adjust to the rhythm. Once Alex was breathing steadily, Dr. Bryant angled his fingers down, expertly circling Alex's prostate.

"How does this feel?"

"I, oh. N- not sure."

"It's important that you answer me, Alex," Dr. Bryant reminded him, and made his circles tighter and faster.

"G- good, it's, it feels good." His cock was rising fast, so Dr. Bryant could have guessed, but Alex confirming it meant Dr. Bryant could note his honestly on his patient chart, and maybe Alex would get a reward from the trainers later. 

"I'm glad to hear that, Alex. This may be a little intense, and if so you'll need to bear with it, but you need to tell me right away if it hurts. Do you understand?" Dr. Bryant waited for Alex's shaky nod before he pressed directly over Alex's prostate, rubbing firmly.

"Oh, oh fuck, it. It doesn't hurt but it feels. Really intense."

"Keep breathing for me, Alex. Just a little longer." Dr. Bryant kept up the prostate massage until Alex's cock was steadily dribbling fluid on every press, while Alex panted quietly. "Any discomfort?"

"No, just. Um. Kind of tender."

"Good to know," Dr. Bryant said, easing his fingers out and stripping off his glove. Alex took to prostate milking very well, which Dr. Bryant would note on his chart.

He eased Alex down to lie on the bench, pressing firmly at Alex's tailbone when he startled and lifted his hips when his skin made contact with the small puddle of precome he had leaked earlier. It would be a waste of time to clean it up when Alex was about to get the bench even messier.

Dr. Bryant tugged Alex's cock down to lay between his thighs, pointing down, so that it wouldn't be trapped uncomfortably under his belly. It would also allow Dr. Bryant to make note of his ejaculation, if Alex was able to come during the next procedure.

He took a moment to evaluate Alex's general state. Alex was still breathing fast, but it was evening out now that his prostate was being given a break, his legs shaking with the faintest tremble. Dr. Bryant generally wasn't affected by these exams personally, given how routine they were, but every now and then he would get a patient like Alex, whose uncertain compliance would make his own cock swell safely out of view behind his lab coat. He adjusted himself surreptitiously and wondered just how committed Alex was to being a good patient.

"I have a question for you, Alex," Dr. Bryant said. "Our next procedure is done with the patient restrained to allow for accurate measurements, and usually with a gag to make sure no noises are audible in adjoining rooms, so no other patients are made uncomfortable by any uncontrolled vocalizations. But you've been very cooperative, and I'd like to give you the option of not wearing a gag for this procedure. Do you think you could handle that responsibility?"

Alex had gone rigid, looking over his shoulder at Dr. Bryant with wide, fearful eyes, but he stayed on his belly on the bench. "Restraints?"

"The restraints aren't optional," Dr. Bryant said simply. "But if you think you can be quiet, we can try it without the gag. Would you like to?"

Alex nodded slowly. He watched Dr. Bryant pull metal railings up from either side of the bench like a man watching a gallows be constructed. Dr. Bryant kept a careful eye on him, as it wasn't uncommon to need to call in orderlies for this procedure, but Alex stayed put.

"Slide your ankles out to meet the railing for me," Dr. Bryant instructed, and Alex hesitantly spread his legs. The show of obedience made Dr. Bryant's cock throb achingly in his pants as he fastened the velcro strap around Alex's ankles one by one, pinning him with his legs spread, his backside bared by the gown that had slipped aside during his prostate exam and never been pulled back together. 

His patient shifted on the table uncertainly. "Dr. Bryant?" 

"Hush, Alex," he said absently. He pulled out his phone too low for Alex to see and took another picture, focusing on how the shine of lube on Alex's pink little hole caught the light. "Time to be nice and quiet for me."

Alex subsided, his legs quivering, and Dr. Bryant pulled the final piece of equipment they would need up from under the end of the bench. It was quite a simple contraption, just an upright strip of thin metal with a bit of give to it, so it was flexible but would push back against pressure. The metal strip was attached to a groove in the middle of the bench so it could be positioned as close to or as far away from the patient as needed. Dr. Bryant moved the strip forward so it was about a foot away from Alex's clenching little hole.

"I'm sure you noticed during your prostate exam that your rim was quite tight," he said calmly. "This procedure is designed to measure your elasticity." It was also designed to get Alex used to being stretched and get a baseline girth that the trainers would use to fit him for his first training plugs, but Alex didn't need to know that right now.

Alex was now lying rigid on the exam bench, any prevous relaxation gone, which was actually better for this test. Indents were generally tense during their first training session as well, and their plugs needed to be sized accordingly. It was also a chance to ease indents into their first significant anal penetration in a setting where they were used to procedures they found uncomfortable or embarrassing, so it didn't come as quite such a shock. Better to get any squeamishness or nerves out of the way now.

Dr. Bryant started with a beginner size cone toy, twelve inches of medical grade slicone that was as narrow as a pencil eraser at the tip and wider than his fist at the other end, and lubricated it liberally. Alex's hole was still slick from his exam, so Dr. Bryant guided the narrow tip inside, the stretch so slight that the resistance of Alex's reflexive hard clenching was easily ignored. The cone was hollow so that lubricant could be pumped through the tip and ease penetration as the cone advanced. To the patient, the glide would feel effortlessly slick, as though their body was surrendering easily as it was invaded. 

Once the cone met real resistance, its advance slowing as Alex softly groaned and squeezed around it, Dr. Bryant stopped pressing. He slid the strip of metal forward to brace the base of the toy and took note of the ruler lines on the outside that showed how far the cone had advanced. An inch and a quarter was inside, making the widest point at Alex's rim a diameter of half an inch. The toy hadn't gone as deep or stretched him as wide as his fingers had earlier, but Alex was tenser now, so that was to be expected.

"You're doing well, Alex," he said, because it was true. Alex had stayed quiet and was lying still, aside from a bit of squirming that only served to draw the toy in another quarter inch. Dr. Bryant slid the metal further, so it pressed gently on the base of the toy. At first Alex's asshole tightened, trying to keep it in place, but after long minutes of shaky breathing and cute little whimpers he loosened involuntarily, and the toy slipped deeper. Dr. Bryant noted the time and the new size, then moved the metal forward, adding a squirt of lube that made Alex jolt when he felt the coldness dripping from the hollow tip inside him

It was a slow, gentle invasion, the cone only progressing forward when Alex's own body surrendered enough to let it push deeper inside. Dr. Bryant nudged the toy forward in slow increments to keep the tension constant.

The toy soon crept deep enough to bob gently when Alex clenched around it, unwillingly withdrawing every time he tried instinctively to force it out, then thrusting eagerly forward when Alex's rim couldn't maintain the tension. His body was fucking itself on the toy and Dr. Bryant didn't have to do anything but spend the time in between each incremental movement touching Alex. It was important to get personal service indents used to being handled, and there was no longer any doubt in Dr. Bryant's mind that Alex was truly made for personal service. He pulled off one glove and rubbed Alex's back, stroked his straining thighs as his legs fought to close, petted over Alex's hair and rubbed the back of his neck, giving Alex soft words of praise and encouragement that patients usually didn't draw out of him. Alex really was beautiful like this, his pupils wide as he stared up at Dr. Bryant, hanging on his murmurs of reassurance and panting open-mouthed but obediently wordless as Dr. Bryant ran his knuckles over Alex's cheek and stroked a thumb over his plush lower lip.

Dr. Bryant waited the full twenty minutes allocated for the procedure. Alex's body hit a stopping point with the cone buried three inches deep at a width of an inch and a half, refusing to give any further under the toy's gentle pressure. Not the fastest progress Dr. Bryant had seen, but not the slowest either. It was rare that even experienced bottoms took the whole cone on their first exam.

"Very good, Alex," he said, and Alex sighed in relief as Dr. Bryant carefully drew the toy out. He took another picture of Alex's used hole, now plump and reddened from the cone's relentless bobbing friction, before he cleaned him gently with a wet wipe. His own arousal was still simmering, but he was a professional. He could wait until the appointment was over and he had a few moments alone to look at the pictures he'd just taken and stroke himself to the memory of Alex's quiet whimpers every time the toy stretched him that little bit wider.

Alex hadn't gotten to come either, but his cock was still hard against the table, another little puddle of precome surrounding the reddened tip. Dr. Bryant debated his next move. It wasn't strictly speaking proper procedure, but Alex really did deserve a reward.

"Hands and knees again, Alex," he commanded softly.

Alex obeyed, a bit slow and clumsy, but he pushed himself up with his ankles still tied, his cock hanging thick below his belly. He gasped when Dr. Bryant closed a warm, slick hand around his erection and started stroking.

"You behaved very well during your exam. I'm pleased with how nicely you took direction, and I'll be sure to tell your trainers about it." That red flush on Alex's ears and neck was back, and Dr. Bryant was glad to see it. The indents who liked praise always took to training better than the others. "You can come any time you like."

It took another few minutes for Alex to overcome his shyness, but Alex was pretty worked up, and when Dr. Bryant encouraged the hesitant thrusts of his hips he built up to a quick rhythm in no time, spilling onto the exam bench soon after.

"You've been a model patient for me, Alex."

"Thank you, Dr. Bryant," Alex whispered, eyes wide and dazed.

Dr. Bryant hid a smile as he stripped off his glove and unbuckled Alex's ankle restraints. He had a feeling Alex Martin would settle into his new role very nicely indeed.


End file.
